Far From Abydos - Children of the Gods
by TasTygerGal
Summary: Sequel to 'Far From Abydos Stargate'. Ra gave his treasure to Jack, now the retiree faces the possibility that the Supreme System Lord has betrayed their deal after the Stargate is used against them. Surely Ra is the only one whose eyes glow, or does Ahmes hide something?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Stargate! I own Ahmes, but I do not own her as a species from the Stargate franchise…if that makes sense. This is set when the SG-1 series starts 3 years after the movie rather than the canon 1 year and some months. Ahmes is 12 years old, almost 13.**

 **FAR FROM ABYDOS**

 **! ~ SG1 ~ !**

 **CHILDREN OF THE GODS**

As far as Jack O'Neill was concerned, it had been a very pleasant day. The thought that there was an alien incursion from an ancient object and an abduction of an airman, never once crossed his mind. The sale of tackle, however, was very much dominating his brain most of the day, along with the extra-terrestrial fishing enthusiast that brought along the promotion magazines so they wouldn't get swindled.

Ahmes was good at a lot of things but numbers were not one of them. Highly amusing to Jack because math and music were the only two subjects at school that she almost failed in, everything else she excelled in were several years higher than what others in her year level were taught. One student who was absolutely brilliant in math was the only reason Ahmes made it into the next grade. He was a shy boy with brains, but a _boy_ with _brains_ , so Jack didn't like him no matter how sweet Ahmes advocated him to be. He had his eye on Eli Wallace; his contact in the investigating profession refused to go along with his protective dad duties.

Aside from the one boy, there were few other kids that Ahmes hung around with. They came from military families and having one or both parents away from a few months to a couple of years was something Ahmes understood, having been protected on Abydos and only being visited by Ra once a year. Having gone from this situation to having Jack around all the time, once his retirement was approved, was an adjustment period for both of them, which is where fishing came in handy. Not that they caught anything.

Ahmes always said that she didn't mind whenever the subject came up, telling him her heart remains with Abydos. They had worshipped her as a daughter of their God and respected her as their friend. And just like every other night the past three years, Jack and Ahmes were on his roof with the telescope trying to find Abydos, or at least one of the Al'kesh Ra had placed around the planet. Earth was one of his Protected Independent planets from the deal He and Jack made some time ago, or rather something the decorative parasite had added in before leaving Ahmes on Earth in Jack's care.

They never found either planet or ship.

So, when it came to well after dark that same day Airmen knocking at his door while he stared up into space through his telescope it wasn't a good sign. One climbed up the ladder that lead to his roof and asked for him.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill?" One asked.

"Retired," Jack corrected him.

"I'm Agent Samuels," he introduced.

"Air force?" Jack adjusted his telescope.

"Yes sir," Samuels said. "I'm the Generals Executive Officer." Jack kept looking out and told him to consider getting reassigned to NASA. A lot of action was going to come from that area soon. Samuels said that he was supposed to bring Jack in to see General Hammond, who replaced General West. Jack's focus continued on the sky until Samuels gave him one sentence,

"It has to do with the Stargate." Jack knew this could not be good. The pentagon had all but buried that thing after the Abydos mission after returning with a mission complete and without one Daniel Jackson. A small ball of dread started to grow in his chest at the sound of the device he hadn't seen for three years.

"Give me a few minutes," he asked Samuels. The two men made their way down the ladder, Jack after the uniformed airman, and Jack went around the house to go inside. He didn't need to actively know the layout of the house to get to his destination, which was usually one place this time of night.

The door to his study was ajar, a habit Ahmes had developed when she was introduced to the object. He had never been so amused of a door until he saw her reaction to it. Abydos only had the big gate to block out sandstorms and Ra's ship didn't have many which had surprised Jack when he got the grand tour three years back before Ahmes was formally placed in his care. Ra's words, not Jack's. Apparently anyway. Daniel had paraphrased during that last visit when the treaty between Earth and Ra was finalized.

Ahmes was asleep on the floor surrounded with papers and equations on Astrophysics. Jack pretended to listen to her whenever he was in a good mood; otherwise he took the science monstrosities and hid them in one of his very secret places. The princess still wasn't too sure about the layout of the house so he managed to stay a few steps ahead of her. She was annoyingly smart when she wanted to be.

He bent down and shook her shoulder to wake her up, careful to avoid the paper she was planning to send in to some university professor. Her golden-flecked eyes blinked open to see the blurry outline of her Tau'ri guardian.

"What happen?" she slurred in English. She usually woke up in bed when she fell asleep no matter where she had been. Several times, her last memories involved scattered papers in the office or living room, even the telescope on the roof, but every time she woke the next morning to the alarm clock while wrapped in her sheets.

"We gotta go somewhere," he whispered. Ahmes groaned and said something in Abydonian. She didn't have as many velar fricative* whenever she spoke in the goa'uld tongue, it was a harsher language he wasn't fond of.

Jack shook his head with a smirk and picked her up from the floor, the slightly larger body of her childhood almost limp in his grasp.

"I'm sorry sir, she can't come with us," Samuels told Jack.

"She's almost asleep," Jack said, pointing as Ahmes leaned against him and started falling to the ground. "She'll be on her best behaviour. Scouts honour." The two officers looked at each other as Jack took the girl into his arms and headed for the car. His chauffer's just shook their heads, following the civilian their commanding officer called for. Ahmes was well and truly asleep again when they reached Cheyenne Mountain, her open mouth threatening to drool on Jack. He called their neighbour from the phone in the car and left a message on their answering machine to pick up Ahmes' dog from the vet when it opens. Jack was pretty sure they wouldn't be out of the facility by that then.

Their drive in was silence and once the car passed the entrance gate Jack started reminiscing about his last visit to Cheyenne Mountain and her deep secret.

The ex-military man got out of the car, his side door held open by one of the airmen, and gently pulled the tween out with him. The civilian duet earned a few extra looks from the in-service men before they passed, the surface elevator taking them down to sub-level 11.

With Ahmes still asleep at sub-level 3 Jack decided to wake her up. He only gave a quick warning to their escort before the usual alarm he gave the girl.

"Amaurobius ferox," Jack whispered into Ahmes' ear. Her eyes shot open instantly, black pupils becoming very small very quickly. She leapt away from her guardian and began swatting at herself, moving around in a circle at the same time while vocally displaying her fear of the arachnid. Ahmes continued in this fashion for five more levels before the realisation came to her that Jack wasn't helping like a usually did when a spider crawled up on her body.

The girl shot him a dirty look and quickly followed after him before the elevator doors opened, Jack smirking and the other human present managing to keep his own amused grin off his face. Jack took Ahmes' hand when they stepped out of the elevator, her curious eyes taking in everything about the facility he had told her about. Her only thoughts of the location involved it being the place that reconnected their two worlds, gifting her not only with a new father but becoming an ambassador of peace and trust. Those last two are more restricted to just Jack O'Neill.

"Hey," Jack said to bring Ahmes back to the present. She snapped her gaze back to him when he clicked his fingers in front of her. "Let's go." Catching the man at the desk checking a clipboard the girl followed. Then again because Jack still held her hand Ahmes was pretty much dragged into the second elevator their escort told them about.

"I've been here before," Jack told him. The girl with him smiled at the airman as he pushed the button to descend, earning a smile and nod returned to her. Her own grew as the elevator began to move again. She loved this contraption, hoping that Ra would invite it to the worlds whose technology matches what Earth currently uses. The spider comment evaded her joy from the previous ride.

The trio stopped on the lower sub-level and were handed off to another man, Samuels having not been properly introduced to Ahmes beforehand. This one Ahmes sensed some tension from and wasn't sure how to handle easing it. It was easy with classmates and some of the adults she knew. But this time she let him ignore her and followed Jack to a door he knocked on.

"Why is the door closed?" Ahmes asked. She was used to a rule that all or most doors remain open.

"So top secret stuff stays top secret," Jack whispered with a wink. Ahmes copied him getting the gist of the real reason. Both civilians entered the room at a Texan accented voice that gave permission to enter. Samuels introduced the civilian duet to his commanding officer, both reminding the military duo that Jack was in fact retired. The man behind the desk raised one of his thinning eyebrows at the distinct differences between the accents of who he presumed were father and daughter.

"Me, I'm on my last tour. Time to start getting my thoughts together, maybe write a book," Hammond prattled on trying to get his two guests comfortable. "You ever thought about writing about your exploits in the line of duty?" Jack replied rather relaxed and made a tired joke that even Ahmes didn't find funny. Both military men also remained silent at the shooting people joke.

"Most of my work the past ten years has been classified." Jack explained.

"Yes, of course," Hammond replied. Ahmes looked up at the edges of the room, looking around for any spiders that may move on their large, human prey. Samuels kept her movements in his sight. She hadn't been mentioned in any part of O'Neill's personal files and appeared only as he retired. Her own documents said she was an orphan from Egypt O'Neill adopted but there was so much scarce that he doubted it was all the information about her.

"Major Samuels mentioned something about the Stargate," Jack directed to Hammond. He caught both Ahmes and Samuels attention back to what was going on right now.

"Down to business," Hammond confirmed. "I can do that." He stood and had them follow him out of his office. Ahmes blinked and began rubbing the corner of her mouth between her teeth. Jack wanted to do something similar too. If what Hammond has to say instead has to be shown, then the Stargate has brought bad news recently.

That little presumption was solidly confirmed when they were taken to the facility infirmary. Both assumed their soldiers had fought well but the sight of bodies covered in sheets proved otherwise. The doctor nodded as he was introduced and bared one of the deceased foes to the civilian visitors.

"They're not human," he told them.

"You think," Jack remarked sarcastically. Ahmes swallowed as her throat quickly dried and took a step back. The men in suits thought it was because she had not seen a dead body, and an alien one at that, but Jack could see she knew what this person was and why they had come through the Stargate.

The doctor further explained what he had found out from the alien corpses' pouch, something Ahmes did know about but had not seen so close before. Jack put an arm around Ahmes as she took shallow breaths, watching the corpse closely while the men continued speaking. Hammond revealed that several more had come through killing four of their people and kidnapping another.

At the mention of advanced weapons, a soldier brought forth a staff weapon both Jack and Ahmes were very familiar with. Samuels confessed that they hadn't been able to figure out how they worked, which Jack responded to by demonstrating. His experience with it on Abydos returning along with the subtle reminder of the one he had 'hidden' beside his wardrobe chest.

"Seen one before, I take it," Hammond commented suspiciously, eyeing Jack as he handed the staff weapon back to the five star General.

"There were no creatures like this on Abydos, those people were human. They were from Earth. Ra brought them there thousands of years ago." Jack explained, remembering the ruins none-too-fondly.

"I know all about that," Hammond said softly, mindful of the girl with Jack. "But your report said this Ra was some kind of alien that lived inside a human body."

"Yeah. His eyes glowed. That was our first clue." Ahmes didn't remember her Lord Father losing composure to that extent when she was there during his talk with Daniel and Jack. Hammond stepped closer and asked Jack if he was sure that Ra was dead, responded to by another sarcastic comment about the falsified mission report. The General told them that another man who retreated through the Stargate had glowing eyes.

Ahmes stiffened in Jack's arm and he remained silent, unsure about what to say or do next. He made a deal with Ra and the alien knew the consequences of betraying them would cost a great deal of pain to the girl he held. And Ra had arrived to Earth by ship last time, not through the Stargate, assuring that the handoff would be completed secretly. Neither had seen him for nearly three years.

Hammond guided the two back to his office, Samuels holding the rear for security, and asked Jack what he felt about the Stargate since he last went through. Ahmes, who had already been tense upon seeing the Jaffa, felt her heart begin beating faster when they came across the old team, speaking softly in the Abydonian tongue. Jack went from answering the General's question to asking the questions himself, doubting only slightly that they would reveal the truth behind their last mission through the Earth Stargate.

Ahmes was dragged along and all the English she had learned since her arrival on the planet flew out of her head. She couldn't understand what the men were saying until faced with the gate itself and a weapon similar to the one Ra had disabled the last time they were all on Abydos.

"My God," Jack gasped.

"Dad," Ahmes whimpered, "what they doing?" They both had widened eyes and open mouths, their grips on each other becoming tighter.

"You're sending another bomb?" Jack asked.

"Mark-5 this time," Hammond confirmed. "If these creatures did reopen the Abydos gate, we intend to reseal it for good."

"General, you can't do that," Jack protested against Hammond's plan. Hammond told him that unless there was something to add the countdown would continue. Jack and Ahmes knew that the General, and most likely several others, caught onto the fictions of the submitted mission report.

Jack took a few moments and pulled Ahmes close to him, the dark girl clinging to him as he confessed to the General that the mission report was falsified by all men. Daniel Jackson was alive with the people on Abydos; the threat to Earth was eliminated; the bomb did detonate but not on the planet. Everything aside from the talk with Ra and the fact that he was alive or the deal he man with the alien. Both civilian and General raised their voices to each other, arguing about the fact of another world and people, Hammond getting the last word in.

"Take these two to the holding room," he commanded to the other soldiers. "Let's give Colonel O'Neill some time to think about things while I figure out what to do with him." Jack looked towards the gate, not sure about what to do now, and allowed the guards to escort him and Ahmes to the holding room.

Kawalsky stood in front of the two as soon as they entered the open door, saluting to O'Neill. Jack made another retort about his retirement to his friend and both shook hands. Whether or not Ahmes was from another planet, Kawalsky had his fun with her during the deep mocking bow she hated.

"Me and Freddie didn't tell them anything," Kawalsky assured Jack and Ahmes. Ahmes smirked and nodded, knowing he would never say anything.

"I appreciate that," Jack said, smacking his friend's arm.

"Hey, those kids on Abydos saved my life too," Kawalsky replied. "And I ain't too keen of Ra making a special visit." He made a pointed gaze to the girl who had taken his bed as her seat. She stuck her tongue out to him as a retort, earning a chuckle from both men at how 'Earth etiquette' it was. They sat at the table and Jack grunted in pain when Ahmes decided to sit on his lap, not wanting to be left out.

"They're the whole reason we kept the secret, right?" Kawalsky said, his words including Ahmes with the others. He smiled remembering kid who was with Ahmes a lot. "That one kid idolized you. Weird name. What was it?"

"Skaara," Jack told him, voice deep and soft at the reminder of both the boy and his son. Ahmes perked up at the name of her dearest friend.

"Remember how he always saluted you?" Ahmes smiled with Kawalsky, imagining how Skaara had been like with Jack. Skaara had seen him like that strong older brother you admire because he is always so cool.

"My kids used to do that when he was little," Jack confessed. "Skaara kind of reminded me of him." Ahmes started rubbing the corner of her mouth between her teeth again. The only time Jack had yelled at her in rage was when she pushed him too far after she found out about Charlie. She leaned her head against Jack's neck while Kawalsky was told the boy had died just before the Abydos mission.

Pain, pain, go away, Ahmes chanted in her head when she felt the hole in Jack start to grow again. Hammond entered the room and Kawalsky stood straight immediately, as expected from a man still in service. Jack nudged Ahmes to get off and stood slower than the other.

"How many people did you say you saw on Abydos?" Hammond asked.

"That we saw, maybe, five thousand," Jack answered.

"If rites and ways have changed it could be many more," Ahmes put in. She paled slightly after realising that her previous home was not recorded as the other world.

"And how would you know that?" Hammond eyed her. Ahmes swallowed when he asked again, reminding her and Jack that the mission had been confidential under the espionage and treason acts.

"Yeah," Jack said slowly. "Gotta tell you something else, sir." Kawalsky took Ahmes' hand, noting how warm it was considering it was cold both outside and inside the facility, and lead her out of the room.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Kawalsky asked, leading the girl to the mess.

"What about dad?" Ahmes replied, eyes wide. A clearly raised voice made her and looked back in the direction they had left Jack in.

"I think he'll be a while," Kawalsky sighed. "You kinda blew the 'adoption from Egypt' angle he had when you put your two cents in." Ahmes looked to the ground and whimpered slightly. She was so dead. In several ways here to the next century!

"I'm sure they got some jello around here," Kawalsky said trying to calm the princess. He let go of her hand and threw his arm over her shoulders; earning a huff from the force he slammed her with. Ahmes glared at him, the lights passing overhead making the yellow flecks of her iris' sparkle. Kawalsky smirked and dragged her to get some food, he was hungry too.

There wasn't much in the way of food for kids but Ahmes didn't complain. She got stuck into a few weapons magazines and her question for each kept both busy for the hours Hammond was with Jack. Both reappeared and Jack looked a little worse for wear. Ahmes noted how off the shade of red looked on his face.

"O'Neill tells me Ra disabled the connection between Earth and Abydos," Hammond directed to Ahmes.

"He did in front of me after Tau'ri go back," she confirmed. "Lord Father wants me to learn of Stargate. I am to take his place when I grow."

"So the alien from before is definitely not Ra," Hammond asked.

"Most likely," Ahmes said. "Tau'ri are legend to us. Only Abydos know of truth. Lord Father control many worlds and has enemies that may have found this one."

"There are more?!" Hammond was turning the same red as O'Neill. Ahmes knew the biological process and reasoning but she was still nervous about it actually happening.

"I think only a few. But Lord Father make sure they dead when he take me. He promise I stay safe." Ahmes told the General. "Maybe we try to get to Abydos, just to be sure. Lord Father say they are sneaky bastards." Kawalsky snorted and Jack stared wide-eyed at the girl. He didn't mind her using that sort of speech at home but not in front of a FIVE STAR GENERAL!

"I'm open to suggestions," Hammond sighed after taking a few moments to calm down. Jack took the closest tissue box and told the soldiers to start the gate, everyone following after him.

"If this comes back we'll go through," Jack explained. Kawalsky and Ahmes understood after that but Hammond asked him for more details of the concept, suggesting they just send a probe.

"Jackson has allergies," Jack told him. "He'll know this came from me and not from someone," he paused for a moment, "with all due respect sir, like yourself."

"And it prove if Abydos gate is reconnected," Ahmes mumbled beside Kawalsky. He patted her head while watching the gate. The Lieutenant announced the seventh chevron was locked and Ahmes deflated a bit when the two worlds connected.

Why bring them together again, Ahmes wondered. She had seen him take the crystal out that allowed the gate to work. Had something happened on Abydos that they needed to have the gate for? Many similar thoughts began wandering into and around her mind causing a lot of concern for the world to rise up within.

Jack walked up to the gate and threw the tissue box in. The Lieutenant announced the object would reach the destination in five seconds. Ahmes barely heard him and watched the target pin move over to the location Abydos was locked in. It stopped and not long after the gate turned off, Jack returning.

"If Daniel's still around he'll know what the message means," he explained, flicking Ahmes hidden forehead through her fringe as he passed. She held her hands up to try and rub the sharp pain away.

"What if the aliens get it," Samuels asked. Ahmes kept the snide remark about aliens she thought of to herself.

"Well, they could be blowing their noses right now," Jack sighed out, somewhat sarcastically. Ahmes giggled at the image that appeared in her head.

"They could be planning an attack," Samuels retorted.

"They're miners in a desert who barely know how to read or write with civilisation thousands of years behind," Ahmes spoke, choosing to actually say something this time. "I thought military was supposed to be smart!" she aimed at Jack. He smirked at the girl he was raising and flicked her chin, earning the same reaction.

"Sir, this could take some time," Jack told Hammond. The military men left and the duo waited in the conference room in sight of the Stargate. Ahmes spent most of the time going through all written research on the Stargate that was in the facility, Jack having gotten annoyed at her questions and sent her to face the corner of the room several times. She had chosen to annoy Hammond after the last time-out when the Stargate was being dialed from off-world, the papers practically thrown without a care as she rushed to the active wormhole.

The box was sent back through, now empty Ahmes quickly found. She smiled at the message written on and dusted some of the sand off then handed it to Jack. He threw it to Samuels who showed it to Hammond, both men slightly disgusted by the girl when looking back up and seeing her rubbing the alien sand over her face.

"I miss Abydos. I take what I get!" she snipped at them.

"Permission to take a team through the Stargate sir," Jack requested happily, his head wiggling slightly.

"Assuming I get the president's authorization," Hammond confirmed. "The mission briefing will be at 0800 hours. Consider yourself recalled to active duty Colonel." Samuels walked away with Hammond looking a little less than happy about the situation.

 **Hope you enjoyed the first installment for** _ **Children of the Gods**_ **. As the episode is a movie-length episode I intend to keep episodes together in one setting and have the stories separated by the series, but let me know if it is better to have them as one episode per story or several installments for the one episode.**

 **Let me know what you think and what you would like to see. As Ahmes is an OC in the fanfic, it is easier to adjust outcomes if she does something different from the original episodes. Have a little fun with me~!**

Velar Fricative: a consonant sound in several languages, sounds like building phlegm in the back of your throat (look it up for better understanding).


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Stargate! I own Ahmes, but I do not own her as a species from the Stargate franchise…if that makes sense.**

 **Ahmes is 12 years old, almost 13. Hope you enjoy~!**

 **FAR FROM ABYDOS**

 **! ~ SG1 ~ !**

 **CHILDREN OF THE GODS**

"Do I have to wear garments?" Ahmes asked, referring to the royal garments she wore on her arrival to Earth. Jack shook his head and told her that she did have to wear the blue clothes she doesn't like. Ahmes groaned. The only thing she didn't like about them was that they were blue. Even Ra made sure none of her garments were blue.

Jack and Ahmes were permitted to leave the base and return home to put on their appropriate clothing. They had no escorts this time and the only thing that took the most time was getting Ahmes' hair in a bun. The neighbours were kind enough to look after Ahmes' dog for the next few days, Jaffa-Kree was not happy about Ahmes leaving so soon after reuniting.

0800 hours was reached and Jack was the only one of the duo present, Ahmes having to leave for the ladies lavatory just before. Hammond gathered the files together and walked into the briefing room from his office at exactly the second of 0800, the officers in the room turning to salute him.

"Gentlemen take your seats," Hammond acknowledged getting down to business. "Where's Captain Carter?"

"Just arriving sir," was answered.

"And Ahmes?" he directed to Jack.

"Lavatory." Jack said with an awkward smile. Oh how he wished Ahmes was a boy sometimes. "Who is Carter, sir?"

"I'm assigning Sam Carter to this mission."

"I'd prefer to put together my own team sir," Jack responded, not exactly trusting this new man showing up. And Ahmes might not like them which would ruin a few things.

"Not on this mission," Hammond told him. "Sorry. Carter's our expert on the Stargate."

"Where's he transferring from?" Jack hoped to protest from the credentials.

"SHE is transferring from the Pentagon," a woman's voice replied. All gazes turned to her and followed as she walked in, straight back, high head and broad shoulders. "I take it you're Colonel O'Neill. Captain Samantha Carter reporting sir." Both saluted and Kawalsky decided to put his bit in.

"But, of course, you go by Sam." Sam chuckled him.

"You don't have to worry Major," she told him. "I played with dolls when I was a kid."

"G.I. Joe?" Kawalsky asked playfully.

"Major Matt Mason," Sam corrected. Freddie smirked and told Kawalsky it was an astronaut doll, deciding to put his bit in with Sam too. Hammond interrupted them and started to meeting, addressing Jack to give the overview.

"Those of you on your first trip through the gate, you should know what to expect," he began and was interrupted by Sam during his pause.

"I've practically memorized your report from the first mission. I'd like to think I've been preparing for this all my life," she told him confidently and with a little excitement. Kawalsky spoke up again, Sam cutting down his macho pervade and using the same smart talk that Ahmes did, much to Jack's displeasure.

"Oh, here we go. Another scientist. General, please." Jack pointed to Carter wanting to dismiss her from the mission.

"Theoretical astrophysicist." Sam corrected, anger starting to come through. Jack knew what that was, it was Ahmes' main career goal saying the knowledge would be more than useful as a stepping stone in understanding the Stargate and even building one of her own some day. That he doubted though, but never once did he discredit her enthusiasm. Most kids who follow their goals through rarely reached the ultimate in the end.

"It means she is smarter than you," Hammond clarified when Jack took a moment of silence. "Especially in matters concerning the Stargate." Some of the men laughed and Jack gave one that silenced them immediately. Sam continued her discussion with Jack, interrupting him when he called her by salutation and not rank.

"I'm an air force officer just like you are Colonel," Sam told Jack. This being the first thing Ahmes heard clearly when quietly entering the room on her late return. "And just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle." Ahmes blinked and didn't realise she had spoken her immediate thoughts aloud.

"This sneaky military dirty talk?" Ahmes' hand flew to her mouth when laughter filled the room and eyes were aimed at her. She apologised quietly and moved around the left towards Jack and the spare chair he pointed to.

"Why is there a child here?" Sam asked, shifting her gaze between Ahmes to Hammond. Ahmes took a look at Sam and wondered why she asked. Surely the mission occupants would be the first thing they were told.

"She is a native to Abydos and a trusted person of an alien we intend on talking to." Hammond replied.

"Trusted or not, a child should not be involved in this," Sam immediately rebuked the idea . "Especially a civilian child." Ahmes looked down to her pale blouse and navy skirt. Surely they didn't look that bad.

"Child or not she is essential to a lot of information we need," Hammond told Sam.

"Wouldn't a treaty be just as well. I'm sure we can come up with something quickly."

"Ma'am, there already is treaty," Ahmes told the woman. "Is why I am here."

"It's Captain, kid," Sam informed. "And it's the fact that you are here that puts a lot of information at risk."

"Let me tell it to you straight," Jack interrupted before Ahmes got angry. That was not fun. "Ahmes has the final say whether or not anyone other than her goes through that gate."

"She like our human meat shield," Kawalsky put in.

"I can pull rank?" Ahmes asked happily, having not thought past the point where Sam told her to call her by rank. The survivors present from the last mission all negated the girl, not wanting to find out what she would do if the ranking system did pull weight in her favour.

Slightly put out, Ahmes pouted and sat down, Sam choosing to stay quiet after the men around her had shouted to the girl. She figured the girl was a more valuable piece than what she was just told.

"I hate to throw a damper on your enthusiasm, but I still say the safest most logical way to deal with this is to busy the Stargate just like the ancient Egyptians did," Samuels told everyone. "Make it impossible for the aliens to return. It's the only way to eliminate the threat."

"Except it won't work," Jack quickly put in. "Especially if this alien is similar to Ra."

"It worked before," Hammond said.

"They know what we are now. They know how far we've come," Jack gave a pointed look to Ahmes. "We're a threat to them."

"They have ships sir," Ahmes continued on. "As big as Great Pyramids. Stargate is only faster."

"Don't you think it'd be better use the Stargate for a little reconnaissance before they come back? Again." Jack finished off. Hammond agreed on the expedition and gave the group twenty-four hours to either return or get a message through. If neither happened the bomb would go through, before which Ahmes would make sure she'd remove the crystals necessary for communication between the worlds.

With orders to bring Daniel Jackson back, regardless of the treaty, the group was ready to deploy to Abydos within the hour. Ahmes took up the rear behind Jack and Sam as a safety precaution, neither female enjoying the presence of the other.

"Captain," Jack said to catch Sam's attention.

"Don't worry sir, I won't let you down," she told him.

"Dad is gentleman," Ahmes interjected.

"I was gonna say ladies first," Jack elaborated.

"She is Captain. Not Lady," Ahmes said, thinking Jack was referring to rank. Sam lifted her brows and gave the girl an unamused look. Ahmes didn't notices and pushed Jack onto the ramp, Sam following quickly while Jack leaned back to slow the excited girl. All three stopped at the event horizon and Ahmes indeed found something that she liked about Sam.

"Look at this. The energy the gate must release to create a stable wormhole, it's…," she paused for a moment and her statement was finished by the girl behind her.

"Astronomical?" Sam turned to her, sharing the same smile she saw on Ahmes.

"To use the right word," Sam agreed.

"Touch," Ahmes told her, pointing to the event horizon in front of them. Sam did as Ahmes said and dropped her jaw at the sight in front of her.

"You can actually see the fluctuation," she gasped. Jack looked between the captain and princess before pushing his fellow officer through. He didn't know whether he liked the two getting along or preferring the opposite. Ahmes took his hand and they both followed the woman through, taking five seconds to reach the closest world to their own. Jack didn't expect Ahmes to fall to her knees and vomit as soon as they got through though, the green look captain following the girl's lead.

"Ahmes ok?" Freddie asked with great concern.

"First Stargate travel," Ahmes breathed out. All men raised their eyebrows in surprise. From the way Ahmes had talked it sounded like she had travelled through the gate before.

"No travel on a full stomach then?" Sam joked to her. Ahmes gave Sam a foul looked and managed to stand up when the sound of guns ready clicked through the pyramid chamber.

"Cha'hali!" An old familiar voice called out. "Cha'hali. Lower your guns." Ahmes was flooded with the sudden realisation that after nearly three years she was back on Abydos facing the people she had grown up with. Ahmes moved forwards and stayed by Sam while Jack moved forwards, past Daniel and to someone else whom he saluted.

"Skaara," he said. Ahmes smiled brightly at the sound of Skaara's name and his voice in response to Jack's return. She slid her bag off and left it beside Sam, moving quickly past her to get to Skaara. Skaara just finished speaking to Jack when he was nearly thrown back by Ahmes, not sure who the girl was at first until she pulled back to face him properly.

"Ahmes! You grow!" he stated before calling out to the others, announcing Ahmes had returned. Everyone turned to her and bowed to the ground, just as they did with Ra. Sam wasn't sure what to think about it and became even more confused when they stood and swarmed the girl as if greeting an old friend.

"The alien controlling this planet is like a God," Jack told the captain. "Ahmes is his daughter. She is both friend and future ruler of this world." Sam's eyebrows shot into her forehead. She had thought that may have been the case but pushed it aside thinking it was more improbable than other options. And seeing how the people welcomed her back with both companionship and worship put more emphasis on why the girl was brought on the mission.

Ahmes' eyes caught Sam's and she brought the woman was brought over to the dialing device, telling her that it controlled the gate through the constellations in the Abydos sky same as Earth. Sam began inspecting the device with great fascination and Ahmes left her to join Sha're, spying her move to Daniel's side. Sha're had also barely recognised Ahmes, even with the helmet off.

"Your hair is short," Sha're noticed.

"It is better on their world," Ahmes told her. Skaara commented that her hair was beautiful short or long. Daniel was happy Jack didn't appear to understand Abydonian.

"So, I figured it was only a matter of time before you had to tell the truth about us still being here," Daniel said quickly. Jack confirmed and asked about the militia the Abydonians had, concerned something else came through. Daniel denied this and also got a little nervous, his speech slowing. They were interrupted by Sam telling them about the dialing device missing at Giza and introduced herself to Daniel Jackson as Doctor.

"I thought you wanted to be called Captain," Jack said to her.

"She captain, Lady, or doctor? I'm confused!" Ahmes asked almost getting tongue-tied from the Abydonian accent she hadn't shaken. Her voice pitched higher proving her displeasure at not knowing a situation completely. Daniel ignored her and asked what was going on. Ahmes answered.

"Hostiles came through gate, many dead and Tau'ri missing."

"One of them looked like Ra, Daniel," Kawalsky said solemnly. Ahmes hadn't known that this disturbed Kawalsky that much since he never had a high opinion of Ra.

"Well they didn't come from here," Daniel told them. "The boys take shifts all day, we'd know if they came through here, and Ra only ever comes by ship, not even his Jaffa come through the gate. In fact he's supposed to arrive any day."

"But Lord Father put crystal back," Ahmes asked, hoping it was someone else. Daniel nodded and revealed that they both thought it would be a good idea in case something happened then the people could have somewhere to evacuate to.

"Evacuate?" Sam asked.

"Showing you will be better than explaining but it's going to have to wait until the sandstorm is over," Daniel explained, concerned when Ahmes cried in triumph and Jack held her back from running out of the pyramid. "We were about to start the evening meal. Why don't you join us?"

"Abydos food?" Ahmes asked, drool started welling in her mouth. Earth food was delicious but to her nothing beat what she had eaten on Abydos. Daniel smiled and nodded to her, letting the sudden eccentric bout of hers continue until it passed.

The meal started and continued with much laughter. Skaara proud about his preparation of moonshine, which doubled as a prank on Jack who turned on Daniel about his education with the Abydonians. The storm completed its duty and during the celebrations of the Tau'ri return Daniel took Jack, Sam and Kawalsky to the structure he found not long after they left the first time. Ahmes was all too happy to leave and forget about Sha're's display of affection towards Daniel. He explained in short his exploration and discovery of the room they were being lead into. Sam was understandably astonished by the place and Ahmes was impressed that Daniel had found Ra's lost chamber.

Abydos is truly Lord Father's most treasured world, Ahmes concluded. She had thought the map chamber had been on another world and not buried on Abydos. It was just like the treasure chamber beneath the pyramid. And exactly like her, someone Ra called his more precious treasure, it was hidden for years on the planet.

"Daniel. You had a chance to translate this yet?" Jack asked.

"I think so," Daniel replied. Jack asked what the symbols said to which the linguist revealed it was a chart. Ahmes decided to explain what exactly they were standing in.

"It is the map chamber. The place of all worlds." Ahmes' voice echoed. "Lord Father said he lost it long ago but I thought it was on another world. If you think of Stargate as a telephone, calling one world to another through wormhole, this would be the phonebook."

"Exactly," Daniel concluded. "These are other Stargates."

"I don't think that can be, Doctor," Sam said to the two. "After Colonel O'Neill and his team came back, my team tried hundreds of symbol permutations using Earth as the point of origin, and it never worked." Ahmes thought on that and wondered how that could be. With chance alone they should have gotten at least one, even with so many worlds out there.

"I tried the same here and it didn't work either," Daniel confirmed. He elaborated on the notion that the destinations were destroyed or their gates buried but there had to be a few that still existed. Sam shot that idea down too and Ahmes had a sudden idea. Something she had skimmed in passing during some of her own research to understand the Stargate more.

"What about planetary drift?" she asked. Daniel and Sam looked at her. "If you apply expanding universe model you get planets moving further apart and over thousands of years the co-ordinates don't work. Just like when you move and have to change your telephone number."

"But why does it still work between Abydos and Earth?" Daniel and Sam asked.

"They still close enough. Maybe one hundred years or one thousand and the gates won't connect."

"Unless we can adjust for the displacement," Daniel finished off.

"And with this map as a base that should be easy," Sam concluded. "All we have to do is correct for Doppler's Shift then the computer model can predict the necessary adjustments." Ahmes turned to O'Neill and Kawalsky who both looked very bored and told them that they can find other Stargates to use. Sam mentions that with this many gates, their alien culprits could have come from anywhere, suggesting that they should get as much of the map recorded as possible and get back to Earth quickly.

Not long from then many Abydonians came running in saying something about Jaffa attacking. The weapons were ready when they reached the pyramid but the enemy had already left, many people injured in the aftermath. Ahmes rushed for her bag and dug through, throwing several things around trying to reach a device Ra had left her with. Fitting it on her hand she moved to the nearest Abydonian, the device glowing and humming as it began to work on healing the victim.

 **I feel like I skipped some things and I am REALLY sorry if this feels too similar to the episode/movie. Personally, I like it being written this way but I am VERY HAPPY to have your input to change several things that will happen in future episodes. I feel like this could be something we ALL make rather than something I do.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this little segment, and thanks for reading! The next instalment will come in about a week. It takes me a while to write and I am easily distracted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Stargate! I own Ahmes, but I do not own her as a species from the Stargate franchise…if that makes sense.**

 **Ahmes is 12 years old, almost 13. Hope you enjoy~!**

 **FAR FROM ABYDOS**

 **! ~ SG1 ~ !**

 **CHILDREN OF THE GODS**

Daniel managed to get Bolaa to tell him what he saw. Someone who was Ra but not Ra, they took Sha're and Skaara through the gate. She opted to ignore what was being said, not wanting to have a possibility that others like That One were alive. Ahmes worked as fast as she could but the device had its limits. She surrendered herself to accept she couldn't save everyone.

"AHMES!" Kawalsky forced Ahmes to face him and listen. "Are there any more creatures like Ra?!" She shook her head and said there shouldn't be. A memory surfaced in her mind, Ra taking her from the place she feared and walking past the dead bodies of other lower ranking goa'uld he killed. _There shouldn't be any more of the creatures like Lord Father_ , she confirmed. _He killed them all way back then._

Everyone froze at the sound of the gate activating with an incoming wormhole, everyone hiding and grabbing the fallen weapons to kill the enemy that could be coming through. The ones that did come through stopped on their footsteps at the sight of the primitive humans lying on the ground. The final traveller, highly decorated from head to toe, could not believe what was before his eyes. Never before have the Abydonains been more grateful to see the decorative man they called God.

Eyes glowed at the sight of the injured and dead people in front of him and demanded to know what happened.

" _Are there others?"_ Ahmes demanded in Goa'uld, leaving Kawalsky's side and quickly standing in front of Ra. _"Did you lie again! Are there others like you!"_ Ra looked at Ahmes for the first time in years and he had nearly lost her again due to his ignorance.

"Kal'ma* Daniel," he called out to while descending the platform. "Take Ahmes and the Tau'ri back to your world. I will have the Jaffa armies ready for the threat." Kawalsky grabbed Ahmes and held her while she fought to get closer to Ra.

"Ra, that creature had glowing eyes just like you," Daniel told him. "What is going on?" Ra looked at the younger man and sighed, telling him he will gate to Earth when the information is available. Daniel had come to know Ra well enough to accept his word on the matter, nodding and addressing the Abydonians weeping over their fallen. Ra dialed Earth and watched as the Tau'ri went through, hating the sound and sight of Ahmes so angry at him, but for now he had many people to save.

Ahmes and Kawalsky came through the wormhole just as the iris closed, Hammond explaining what it was and the purpose of it. He was rather shocked at the state the girl was in, not injured but clearly even more angry than he had been at Jack for not disclosing the alliance Ra made with Earth. She was like a fish out of water and Kawalsky asked someone to bring something to calm her down. The medics had nothing for her and with Ahmes getting worse by the second Kawalsky jabbed at the pressure point in her neck, letting her go with heavy gasps.

Stronger than I thought, he marveled. Jack passed Daniel and took Ahmes from the platform, noting with concern that her pulse was still quite fast even unconscious. Hammond ordered him to take both Ahmes and Daniel to the infirmary, his voice becoming much louder and leaving no room for Daniel to argue when he protested.

Ahmes woke with a start not long after having been laid down for some time. She recognised the concrete walls but it didn't calm her any.

"Well, well. Look who's awake," Kawalsky said from the other side of the comatose Ferretti. "Finished your beauty rest princess?"

"Shel nok*," Ahmes grimaced at him. Now she remembered why she was asleep in the first place. "How is he?" Ahmes asked, motioning her head to Ferretti.

"Doc says he's gonna make it," Kawalsky told her with a tired smile. Ahmes wondered how long he had stayed awake at Ferretti's side for. "Jack'll be back soon for you. You just need some rest after getting worked up so much." Ahmes sucked her bottom lip in shamed at how she had acted back on Abydos and just getting back to Earth. She laid back down on the bed with a huff, noticing that the pillow wasn't as hard as they looked.

 _I don't like the pillow_ , Ahmes thought with a pout on her face. She didn't like overly soft pillows. Thinking back to when she first started living with Jack, the language barrier between them was their most prominent annoyance after she began sneaking into his bed because the pillow in her room was too soft.

"I'm sorry," Ahmes said. Kawalsky looked back to the girl from his friend but she kept her eyes aimed at the ceiling. "I shouldn't have done that. Before." The man smirked at her; Ahmes didn't need to see him to know he was doing it. Her mind had touched his as soon as they were in close proximity before, and feeling the worry in him subside was enough for her to let it go.

 _Just this one time though_ , she told herself. _I'm hiding his shoelaces next time_.

"Princess of not, you're just a kid," Kalawsky justified.

"And a that you will stay," Jack said from the doorway. "Let's go." The girl obeyed her guardian and removed the sterilized sheets around her. With the tedious debriefing that Jack had had to endure and worrying about what would happen, both with regards to the Abydonians and his own men, Jack hadn't had time to get anything for Ahmes to wear.

"And you'll apologise to your father when he gets here," Jack told Ahmes. She squeaked loudly with horror written all over her face before lowering to the ground in a state of despair muttering in, what the men thought, Abydonian, Only now did they wonder how many languages Ahmes could actually speak. Ahmes stopped shivering and mumbling when the familiar warmth of Jack's clothes surrounded her, looking around to see he had put his jacket over her.

Ahmes' darker arms slid around Jack's neck while his larger arms took hold of her and picked her up. Ahmes sense the great pain deep inside him grow, the heartbeats she felt in his chest speeding up in physical response. Only once before did she need Jack to hold and carry her like this, except this time she reminded him of Charlie and not the incident. Keeping her trapped with his warmth and scent reminded her of being with Ra as a young child too, so she understood why he thought of his own child.

"Hey," Jack suddenly spoke. Ahmes realised that Jack had been carrying her when she turned and saw Daniel in front of them. Her face grew hot and made the mature decision to bury herself into Jack thinking she would somehow disappear. She hadn't even sensed the people around her the entire time.

"They don't know what to do with me," she heard Daniel say. "And I don't know what to do with myself." Neither man said anything for a few moments but Ahmes knew Jack was deciding on something from the way he was rubbing her back. The pat he gave not a few seconds later meant his mind was made.

"Come on," Jack said to Daniel. He started moving again and Daniel was given no choice but to follow as Ahmes had reached her hand out to attach herself to him. Even though this world was his home it wasn't the home he loved, and Ahmes knew that better than anyone.

Ahmes was asleep once again before the trio had reached the surface. She didn't even wake up when Jack handed her over to Daniel when he got in the car, freeing Jack to drive back to their home. The scholar began to feel sorry for the other man when the realisation came that Ahmes was like a koala on a gum tree. The princess was not intending to let go of him, and the attempt to pry her off him into her bed or on the couch nearly landed Daniel in a physically awkward position.

"You think Ra enjoyed this?" Jack asked, holding onto the beer he brought to Daniel. He glared silently while shifting the sleeping girl into his lap before accepting the bottle.

"He certainly didn't enjoy the party," Daniel ground out. Jack raised his eyebrows and indicated for him to continue. "It was a big, big party about a day after you were gone and Ra announced they would be a free people. Ahmes convinced him to stay for it. We were both fairly embarrassed by the praise and thanks the people gave us."

"It's amazing you turned out so normal," Jack joked tiredly. Daniel smiled at him.

"Well, if it wasn't for Sha're I prob-…," Daniel paused when the reminder returned that his wife was stolen. The great pain and anger that rose cause Ahmes to wake, but she didn't open her eyes and rather waited to see if she was needed to calm him. "She was the complete opposite of everyone else and practically fell on the floor laughing every time I tried to do some chore they all took for granted. Like um, grinding yaphetta flour."

 _How do you go wrong with that?_ , Ahmes wonder. She hadn't been able to help prepare food often but even she could grind yaphetta flour. Not that Ra had approved when she showed off this particular skill.

"Have you ever tried to grind your own flour?" Daniel became nostalgic, already missing the world he came to love. Ahmes moved her head into a more comfortable position and listened to the sound of Daniel's heartbeats while she began to fall asleep again. Her movements raised some alarm in Daniel but calmed down when Jack told him she was just getting more comfortable.

Jaffa-Kree hurried into the room and laid down beside Jack, watching Daniel with Ahmes.

"How'd they handle Ahmes leaving?" Jack asked. Daniel looked at the other man sadly. "That well, huh?" Daniel took another swig of his beer and felt the effects of the alcohol on his weakened constitution.

"What time is it anyway," Daniel asked. "I must have 'gate lag or something." Jack scoffed at him and made a comparison with Sarah, realising his mistake when Daniel inquired about her and increasing Ahmes' interest in their conversation. The woman had been gone by the time she had been passed to him by Ra and, like Charlie, was a taboo subject.

"Oh, probably, uh, never." Jack told Daniel. "She was already gone when I got back, and never met Ahmes when Ra brought her here." Ahmes felt guilt rise in Jack.

"I'm sorry," Daniel said, unconsciously adjusting his hold on Ahmes to cradle a child.

"Yeah, so was I. I think in her heart she forgave me for what happened to our kid she just couldn't forget." Jack confessed. "While I'll never forgive myself, but Ahmes helps me forget, most of the time."

"You know, Ra said his only regret was not being able to give Ahmes a mother," Daniel told Jack. "He had hoped that you would do that to her." Both men quietly looked at the girl resting in Daniel's arms and contemplated on her future now that the gate had been reopened.

Daniel returning to Earth meant that the treaty was null. There was no doubt the System Lord would take his child back from them. Ahmes also realised this when the mention of her Lord Father came into conversation. She fell into an uneasy sleep once again, dreaming of a palace with a harem of women all dressed in white and a gold mark of the ruling lord. A creature emerging from the belly of a woman, releasing a scream Ahmes hoped to never hear again.

 **I am VERY HAPPY to have your input to change several things that will happen in future episodes. I feel like this could be something we ALL make rather than something I do.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this little segment, and thanks for reading! The next instalment will come in about a week. It takes me a while to write and I am easily distracted.**

*Kal'ma (GOA'ULD) "child".


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Stargate! I own Ahmes, but I do not own her as a species from the Stargate franchise…if that makes sense.**

 **Ahmes is 12 years old, almost 13. Any grammatical errors during her speaking parts are intentional because she is still learning English and had previously had her a bit Mary Sue, perfect at everything. Hoping you will forgive the annoying little flaw she has, however she needs a few to give some characteristics to the personality. If you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know.**

 **Hope you enjoy~!**

 **FAR FROM ABYDOS**

 **! ~ SG1 ~ !**

 **CHILDREN OF THE GODS**

Walking into the briefing room the next morning was a little tough on Ahmes. She knew that the recent tension rising from her presence was unintended and she understood why the ranking officers were cautious. After all, it wasn't every day that they met an alien, let alone one who looked just like them and had the power of a few words to destroy their world.

'Sorry I late,' Ahmes apologised in broken English to Hammond. He nodded at her and waved the girl over to sit at the table. Daniel explained to him that she was automatically representative to Ra, whether they wanted Ahmes to or not, as his daughter she held at least that responsibility. Being neither human nor Goa'uld or even Abydonian, Ahmes also held the final say so on what exactly would happen with the gate if there was a vote required and her opinion on what to do with it would have to count in the briefing. Hammond barely understood the politics that the academic doctor was trying to explain and accepted that Ahmes would have her say in the briefing, if only to stop the young man from giving him more of a headache than he already had from lack of sleep.

"The Abydonian boys thought the being was Ra," Jack continued to explain. "However, just after their marvellous exit, the real Ra stepped through the gate to what was left behind, so it wasn't him. No doubt, the big guy will want to come through our Stargate at some point to speak about this situation with you."

"Can you confirm that, Ahmes?" Hammond asked the girl. Ahmes honestly did not know. Ra had been more protective that proactive with handling things, which was why she had been on Abydos in the first place instead of being taught the beginnings of becoming Supreme System Lord after him.

"I will confirm that for you sir," Daniel quickly put in. "Ra and I worked on a few things recently in regards to advancing and preserving the societies on his planets. We had reports the last few months that some of the people from these planets were taken by other System Lords, lower in rank than Ra but confident enough to take what is not his."

"Maybe he has a brother, Rei," Kawalsky joked, giving Daniel a notion while the officers were chuckling. Ahmes did not find the joke funny, remembering the last time she saw any of the others like Ra, and caught the look Daniel made before he began speaking again.

"They play Gods!" Daniel exclaimed, though not loudly as some would at a brilliant idea. "Ra plays the Sun God, like in our Egyptian mythology, adopting from it and making the people he brought through the gate to Abydos to believe that he was the only one."

"Last I saw others was long ago," Ahmes agreed. "At time, I thought Lord Father kill them. Maybe it because more trouble if he had."

"So, Ra wouldn't be the last of his race?" Sam questioned the girl. Ahmes wasn't sure and found it hard to remember the events leading up to meeting Ra.

"How many do you remember seeing?" Hammond asked. Ahmes told him, and the others, that she only remembered the faces of a few but could not be certain. She recalled being injected with something that made her very weak and confused when she met the Supreme System Lord, that the creatures had tried to do something, but Ra had stopped it. Then taken her for himself some years before placing her on Abydos.

"If there are more of his kind still alive, then they could do what Ra did all those years back. When he took the body of an Egyptian boy as his host," Daniel theorized.* "He and I often travelled through the gates to the worlds he controls, or rather protects, and some of the places I went to were fairly advanced. If there are others out there, then Ra is ready for them and since Ahmes is here, he could prove to be a powerful ally."

"Ally?" Hammond questioned. "As trusting as you, and others, are of this alien I do not think using that gate is a good idea. It would have been better left in the ground, in my opinion." Carter stepped in immediately after Hammond finished, determined to see the use of the gate for advancement of their own society.

"We can't bury our heads in the sand sir," Ahmes gave her a look and Daniel shook his head at the girl a little to stop her from speaking out. "Think about what we could learn by exploring the other worlds and the possibilities we could bring back!"

"That is exactly what I am afraid of Captain, however the President of the United States seems to agree with you," Hammond said then turned to Jack. "Having the most experience fighting these creatures, would you be able to defend yourselves against them in the field Colonel?"

"Absolutely sir," Jack replied to the General.

"You're confident the Stargate will take us where we want to go Doctor and Captain?" Sam and Daniel confirmed, followed with a report that the computers would be able to give them two or three destinations a month after revising the calculations for the co-ordinates. Ahmes began to vibrate with excitement at the prospect of going on missions with Jack to explore new worlds.

"The President has ordered the formation of nine teams," Hammond announced, "whose duties is to form reconnaissance, determine threats and make peaceful contacts with the peoples of these worlds." Everyone was leaning forwards over the table with each word Hammond spoke, excited and awestruck at the prospect of space travel through the Stargate. Ahmes was doing her best to keep from smiling broadly but it wasn't going so well, and she was practically vibrating on the seat with far more excitement than the adults around her.

"Colonel O'Neill will head SG-1, consisting of yourself, Captain Carter and Doctor Jackson," Hammond told the man beside him. "Unfortunately, your daughter will not be permitted to go through as you requested. The Joint Chiefs do not think it is a good idea, one, as she is a child, and two, any alien abilities she may have are not yet known."

Ahmes' whole body slumped further and further back into her chair at the news. She remained sullen even when Hammond said that she is permitted to help with the translations of ruins and understanding cultures, which made fair sense as Ahmes had extended her languages from Abydonian and English to include at least seven ancient languages. According to her official education records, Jack had told Hammond that he had found a couple other books laying around their house so her knowledge could contain more than what was on paper.

Hammond was announcing that Major Kawalsky would head SG-2 when the alarms connected to the Stargate blared and the facility shook as the wormhole began to form from another world to their own. The iris closed around their entrance to their world, everyone waiting for an impact to sound against the titanium shell but instead started to receive a transmission.

"Hol mel," warbled through loudly. "Mekta satak Ra. Tek'ma'tek Tauri."* Ahmes and Daniel not only could identify the tongue that spoke the words but also whom the tongue belonged to.

"Tek'ma'tek onak. Ree nok,"* Daniel quickly gave a translation before following the young princess, who had already fled to the room to greet their visitor. Hammond gave the order to lower the iris as Ahmes reached the lieutenant in charge of the Stargate controls, having him open a response channel to the other side.

She didn't notice a medical officer come up behind Hammond and inform him that Ferretti had woken up or that Jack had left with him. In all honesty they didn't want the girl to see how he was, and they would rather the alien just given access to enter the embarkation room to identify the location of the symbols Ferretti hopefully remembered.

Waiting outside the bulk doors, Ahmes wiggled when the alarms stopped, signalling that the gate had deactivated and Ra had most likely travelled through. Daniel had to grab hold of her, hugging Ahmes' smaller body from behind, to keep her from rushing through the doors that were just starting to open. Weapons down but ready to use, the eyes of all armed officers never left the decorated alien.

"Lord Father," Ahmes exclaimed, rushing to Ra with Daniel standing by the door. Accessories jingled as he opened his arms to the girl, embracing her as tightly as was safe.

"Forgive my deceit, dearest treasure," Ra spoke. "I wanted to protect you from them."

"I understand. I also sorry for being dishonour to you," Ahmes replied, holding fast to her father. "I remember what they do. Before you take me." Ra pet her head, noticing how much his honoured child had changed in just a few years. His dark eyes caught sight of Daniel and gave a nod to the human, receiving the same gesture in return.

"If symbols were seen, I may help," he told Daniel, the same way Ahmes spoke, as Hammond entered the room. He stopped at the sight of Ra, his rich clothing and glittering jewels caught the seasoned general off-guard.

"My Lord, this is General Hammond," Daniel introduced, Ahmes loosening her grip to also look at the Texas man. "He is in charge of this facility and the Stargate. General, this is the Goa'uld Supreme System Lord, Ra." Ahmes moved ahead of Ra down the platform, the Jaffa accompanying the goa'uld changed their positions accordingly to move aside and remain protecting his person.

"I hear you see chaapa'ai symbols," Ra said to the balding man. "Things of mine are taken. Want them back." Hammond bristled at Ra calling people his belongings before Daniel interrupted any words the man wanted to give the alien, explaining his English was limited. Ahmes translated Daniel's meaning in her own way, a raised eyebrow approved of Supreme Overlord.

"Can you identify the worlds of the symbols?" Hammond asked. Ra nodded to the man. "If you would come with me, one of our men may have seen a few of them. We hope you can narrow them down." Ra raised an elegant eyebrow at the hand Hammond had extending to move further into the complex. Daniel spoke to him again in the Goa'uld translation.

Ra followed the soldiers with his Jaffa surrounding him for protection, Daniel and Ahmes either side in front of him. The infirmary was surprised to see decorated soldiers enter with their own men but seeing as General Hammond was guiding the newest additions, they kept their tongues for now.

"Ferretti gave us the co-ordinates, sir," Carter reported to Hammond. Her eyes stayed on the royal duo and the newly returned archaeologist while handing the sheet to him. "They have already been sent to the Control Room."

Hammond nodded and showed the device to Ra, asking if they were a planet he knew of. Taking the sheet from the Tau'ri General, his face grew tight and the brown eyes glowed furiously. He sighed before speaking.

"It Chulak. My brother world, Apophis," the alien sneered. "Inferior position and control." Daniel smirked at that. He had only ever gotten Ra's word on the other System Lords and how they relate to the Book of the Dead but being able to live it for a while gave him more knowledge than the thousands of books he had studied.

"What should we expect if we go there?" Hammond asked. Ra raised a brow to him again.

"Primitive world devoted to God, many worship Apophis" Ra elaborated. "You go, I offer Jaffa. They know world and defend good."

"I think this is a discussion for a more private setting," Hammond quickly spoke before anyone else. Ahmes and Daniel had been ready to make their own interjections on the matter. Ra nodded to the man and prepared to followed him.

"Jaffa, lok shak tal makka kree,"* Ra ordered half of his guard, splitting them into two protection details. The senior standing Jaffa followed their leader and the remainder He spoke to stood with the duo. Ahmes pouted at his back and Daniel stood beside her with his hands on his hips, face displaying his confusion.

 **So sorry this took a few years to get up. Life gets in the way sometimes…and I'm lazy with other obsessions that keep me from doing what I'm supposed to. Teehee.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this little segment, and thanks for reading!**

*Theorised: from THEORISE, I don't think 'theorised' is an actual word but it is showing up in the Oxford Australian Dictionary.

*Hol mel. Mekta satak Ra. Tek'ma'tek Tauri (GOA'ULD) "Hold your fire. My identity is (the great and powerful) Ra. I come in peace to the Tauri"

*Tek'ma'tek onak. Ree nok (GOA'ULD) "Friends well met. Come in now"

*Tak mal tiak, mal we'ia: I humbly meet you as a friend.

*Jaffa, lok shak tal makka kree: Wait here and guard him until I return.


End file.
